


Much Too Late For Me To Take A Second Look

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: Sebastian catches Blaine singing when he gets home late.





	Much Too Late For Me To Take A Second Look

They'd known that the time they spent together would be limited sometimes. They'd adapted to it. In college, Blaine was home late more often than not because he always had something creative to work on - to make perfect. Sebastian got home later than his husband normally nowadays. He was good at his job, which meant they always wanted him to do something. When they'd gotten married they'd sworn not to bring work home with them, unless they well and truly had to. 

Blaine had once needed to memorise another role in a friend's short film. The originally cast member had gotten the flu and they couldn't postpone it, so Blaine had asked for Sebastian's help. It took hours, but it ended up being worth it. He had brought home a case once, very early in his job. He'd been in a state of panic since he was determined to not lose his job before it really started, and Blaine had been fine with him bringing the paperwork home. Following the rule meant that he had his fair share of late nights, and Blaine was typically in bed before he got home. 

He'd expected him to be asleep when he walked through the door, so he was beyond shocked to find the kitchen light on. Sebastian hung his coat and scarf on the rack next to him, taking his shoes off quietly as well. It didn't seem as if Blaine registered that he'd even walked in, and he wanted the chance to admire this husband from afar - something he'd always loved doing. 

One of the many things he loved about Blaine was his habit of singing whatever song was on his mind. Sebastian often ate breakfast with a Beatles song being sung softly in the background. And when they'd danced at their wedding, Blaine had been humming a completely different song to whatever it was that had been playing. He could barely remember the finer details of their marriage, having focused all of his attention on his husband to be at the time. He was glad that he'd captured the image of Blaine in his mind instead of the colour of the flowers. He wanted to remember the love of his life, not whether the decorations were periwinkle or jade. 

Watching Blaine from the doorframe that lead into the kitchen reminded Sebastian of just how much he loved the man. The way his curls never had any semblance of order. The way his hazel eyes shone with joy when something captured his attention, which at that point was the coffee machine. The way he hummed any tune he could think up. Whatever it was that Blaine was humming as he wandered around the kitchen seemed familiar, as if it existed as a distant memory. 

When Blaine began to sing the melody softly, Sebastian couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. There was a reason the song was familiar, and he resisted the urge to instantly start singing along. He'd known that his husband was a sap, but this was taking it to new heights - ones he never expected Blaine to be able to reach. He waited until Blaine reached the chorus before joining it, wrapping his arms around the shorter man as he did so. 

"Oh baby, give me one more chance to show you that I love you."

"Sebastian!" Blaine dropped the spoon he'd been holding and twisted around in the other's arms. "That wasn't... I wasn't... I... It... You're home." 

He laughed as Blaine stumbled over his words, trying to justify something. In the end, he gave him a kiss to shut him up.   
"Hello to you too," He said as Blaine scrunched his nose up a little. He really was adorable. "It doesn't matter that you missed me enough to sing songs I sang to you years ago. I'm great. I get why you'd miss me." 

Blaine snorted and shook his head. His blush gave away the embarrassment he felt at getting caught singing that song. No matter how many years they'd been together, he was still just as easy to make blush as he had been when Sebastian first sang 'I Want You Back' to him, and Sebastian would never stop loving him for it.


End file.
